Nava
}} Nava Goldstein (Pronunciation) is some person you describe here briefly. Her familiar is Kel. Appearance Describe appearance. Personality [ + silver-tongued ] Nava has always had a way with words and knows how to get people to do what she wants. She can be quite the sweet talker. [ + ambitious ] If she has a goal, Nava will do anything to achieve it. Giving up is not an option for her – especially not if it’s somehow connected to her work, she’s (surprisingly?) passionate about it. [ + composed ] Nava usually has a rather composed demeanor and rarely uses her composure. Even is she freaks out about something that bothers her, it most likely won’t show on her face. [ + assertive ] She knows exactly what she wants and isn’t afraid to stand up for what she believes. [ = stiff ] Having been raised to be a “fine lady”, Nava can be pretty stiff and uptight sometimes. Her (attempt at) jokes are really bad and one might wonder if she even knows how to have fun at all. [ = refined ] She is a very refined and well-spoken young woman as she received an excellent education. She knows for sure how to act like a proper lady and frowns upon everyone who doesn’t have manners. [ = headstrong ] Her assertiveness comes along with her headstrong nature. Sometimes, she might even come off as stubborn as she’s really determined to get her way. [ - clumsy ] Nava is surprisingly clumsy, especially when it comes to everyday tasks. As she is used to letting her butler do most of the household chores, she has zero to none experience in this field. She also often forgets how strong she actually is and sometimes even breaks things by accident because of her immense strength. [ - spoiled ] Ever since she was born, Nava has been spoiled rotten by her parents. Because of this, she often acts rather demanding, especially in situations which force her to leave her comfort zone – she simply isn’t used to not getting what she wants. [ - ruthless ] Nava doesn’t seem to care much about other people’s feelings and does whatever she thinks is right, not thinking about the possibility that it might hurt another person – emotionally or physically. [ - arrogant/vain ] Nava is an arrogant person and believes to be better than most people around her. She is also very vain in won’t settle for anything that isn’t the best. Cheap stuff just won’t do it for her. Abilities * Glamour - Nava uses her magic to appear smaller than she actually is as it would be very uncomfortable to live among other species in her actual form. * Hot Core - Nava has a hot core, causing her body to always be warm. Her regular body temperature is higher than that of most species. At will, she can increase her body temperature to the point that touching her will cause bad burns (it sometimes also happens when she gets very angry/excited/upset). This ability is quite useful when taking a bath, she can keep the water at a nice temperature! * Fire Breath - Nava is able to exhale fire. * Amphibious - Nava can breathe air and water. * Monstrous Creature - Despite her small appearance, Nava still possesses a leviathan’s strength. A punch from her hurts more than you’d expect! (not that she’d actually punch you) * Omnivore - Nava is literally an omnivore as she can eat almost anything without upsetting her stomach. Even so, she still is very picky about her food and won’t just eat anything. Strengths - Weaknesses ✔ Book smart: Nava enjoyed a good education and has studied for many decades. She knows quite a lot about ancient history and artifacts. ✔ Tough: She might look like a fair and frail lady, but she is actually rather tough and is able to take a few hits – if you dare to hurt her. ✔ Water As a leviathan, a species that lives in the depths of the sea, Nava is naturally good at swimming. She feels more comfortable in places that are close to large bodies of water. ✔ Languages: Mostly due to her work, she studied many different languages and while she isn’t fluent, she does understand quite a bit. ✔ Water creatures: For some reason, water critters seem to flock to Nava. She can’t command them to attack, but they act very friendly towards her. �� Easily exhausted: Nava uses magic to uphold her smaller appearance. Because of that, she often gets easily exhausted – especially if she uses any of her other abilities. �� Everyday tasks: She is really bad at tasks like cooking or cleaning as she’s never had to do anything like this in her entire life before. She might not even know how to hold a broom correctly. �� Socially awkward: Having lived a rather sheltered life, Nava didn’t interact with many other children as akid and as a result of that, she sometimes doesn’t know how to act around people, especially if they get overly emotional. She’s the type of person who’d look up “how to make friends” in a book. �� Dehydration: Being a creature of the sea, Nava has to drink a lot of water to stay dehydrated. Alternatively, she can take a long bath. If she doesn’t get enough water, she’ll get dizzy and exhausted. �� Inflexible: Due to being constantly spoiled by her parents, Nava doesn’t know what it means to adapt to a situation – people usually adapt to her wishes and if something doesn’t fit, she’ll have someone fix it. Likes - Dislikes Extra * Threatens people that annoy her with eating them alive. She’d never do it, though – “I bet you’d taste terrible.” (she only did that once, okay) * Her hair is very soft to the touch. Touch it on your own risk. There’s a big chance (99,99%) she’ll dislike it. * Nava would make a good cuddle partner…if she’d let you cuddle her, that is. * Often refers to other people as “peasants”. * She has a soft core and isn’t a bad person at all, but you’ll have to break through a thick shell to find that part of her. * If she gets angry, a small flame sometimes escapes her mouth when she speaks (especially when she yells at someone). * Has the habit of scrunching up her nose if she disapproves of something. * Alignment: LN CR: 25 References }} Category:All pages Category:Characters Category:Female characters